


Summer Sunshine

by DreamingParadise14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brief Whiterose, F/F, JNR are side characters, Mama Yang, Sun is the donor, Uncle Sun!, Yang carries a faunus baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: "We're going to have a baby." Yang and Blake have decided to start their own little family after the war has come to an end. (+ Some Whiterose and Uncle Sun!)





	Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first BB fanfic, so I apologize for any errors. The prompt was suggested and edited by some friends in one of my Discord servers. As Whiterose is my main ship, I've added it in through Ruby's perspective.
> 
> Enjoy! I think?

_It was really happening._

Yang stared down at the pregnancy test she held in her hand, her golden eyes were wide and brimmed with tears. A smile made its way to her lips and she reached up to wipe the tears away. The sound of a door caught her attention and she glanced up, her grin widened. Just in time! "Blake! Come here!" She called cheerfully to her wife. About six months ago, they'd finally decided to tie the knot and settle down. They'd already had their share of adventures and travels that were enough to last the two of them a lifetime. Things had become more peaceful in Remnant after they'd defeated Salem, the Grimm were almost extinct as well. There was no need to continue their travels after the hardships they'd endured.

"What is it?" Blake asked, stepping into the room cautiously. Although it'd been nearly a year since they'd retired from the job as hunters, they both remained on the edge. It was more understandable with Blake, who grew up having to fight for survival everyday simply due the fact she was a faunus. It would take some more time for her to relax. "I have some news," Yang patted the space beside her and Blake crossed the room to sit on the bed, "you know we visited the insemination clinic a few weeks ago?" She asked.

Blake's ears twitched and her golden eyes widened. Yang smiled, knowing she wouldn't have to explain any further. "It- it worked?" Blake asked hopefully, "How do you know? Isn't it too early?" The blonde brawler shook her head and revealed the pregnancy strip she'd been hiding. Two lines were shown across the screen. "Is this for real? This isn't a prank is it? Yang, I swear to-"

"Why would this be a prank?" Yang stared at her for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Oh. Right. The prank I pulled on Ruby last week. No, this isn't a joke. This is the real thing!" The grin returned to her face and Blake visibly relaxed, happiness and joy shimmering in the golden eyes Yang had come to love so much.

The faunus grinned back at her, "We're going to have a baby." She whispered, allowing the information to settle. A few tears slipped down Yang's cheeks and she nodded, "We're going to have a family. . ." Blake leaned to wrap her arms around Yang and the blonde gave her a one-armed squeeze. After a minute or two, the pair pulled away and Yang pressed a kiss in between Blake's ears. "When do we tell the others?"

Yang hummed and pulled her scroll out from her pocket, "Why don't we tell them tonight?" She grinned, "Act like we're just having a cookout, then drop the bomb." Blake chuckled and nodded her agreement, leaning against Yang's side as she dialed a group call.

Sun was the first to pick up, "Yo, what's up?" The monkey faunus asked just as Ruby and Nora (who alerted her presence by hollering to Ren that Yang was on the phone) answered. "Oh you dialed the whole gang!" Sun must've noticed the others joining the call, "So, what's the good news?" He probably already knew judging by the tone of his voice.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you guys would be up for a cookout tonight?" Yang asked, trying to contain her excitement. Blake rolled her eyes, "It's been a while since we all got together."

Ruby replied almost immediately, " _Oooh_ , team cookout! Yeah, I'm down!" Ruby still went on missions to clear out Grimm around Remnant, but as the population was decreasing, she found herself at home with little to nothing to do. Yang would sometimes find her running around the park just to burn off her energy.

Weiss, obviously sharing the scroll with Ruby, responded afterwards, "I suppose I could clear my schedule for tonight." A small  _'whoo!_ ' came from Ruby in the background.

"Sounds like a plan." Ren's agreement was followed by the whine of a baby in the background and Yang's heart flipped. Soon after Salem had fallen, Ren and Nora had started their own family. They had a newborn old baby boy with dark red hair and Nora's aqua blue eyes. Yang couldn't wait to be holding her own child in her arms. "I'll inform Jaune."

"I'm in! Neptune's out with his new girlfriend, so I have nothing on my schedule. Even if I did, I'd drop it all to see you guys in a heartbeat!" Sun's upbeat voice came through the scroll and Blake chuckled; the bumblebee duo were thankful for everything that the monkey faunus had done for them. It was no lie that he'd drop anything to make sure the pair were alright.

"Bring whatever you want to eat, we'll cook it here." Blake spoke up at last and a few greetings came through the scroll, "Alright, see you guys tonight!" Before Yang could hang up, Ruby suddenly asked if she could bring cookies, Weiss muttered something in the background that they didn't manage to catch. Everybody else had already left the call. "If you don't eat them all before you get here, sure." Blake chuckled.

A few more words were exchanged between Yang and Ruby before the conversation came to an end and Yang shut her scroll, setting it beside her as she pulled Blake in for another hug. No words were spoken between the two, the embrace said it all.

* * *

**That Night**

_Ding-dong_

"Come in!" Yang called after setting the last plate down on the table, "Ruby, you're early!" She grinned as her sister entered with a pan of cookies. "The cookout isn't until 8 tonight, it's-" The older sister trailed off, glancing at the time, "7:54." She'd been so busy setting up outside that time had gotten away from her. Ruby just smiled and slid the pan onto the table, informing her that Weiss would be coming in her own vehicle since something had come up at the SDC.

"There's always something, huh?" Yang chuckled, approaching the scythe-wielder and drawing her in for a hug. Ruby grunted her response, briefly returning the hug before pulling away. "Ruby, is there something wrong? Yang asked worriedly, noticing that her sister wasn't in her usual chipper mood.

Ruby gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine! I just wish Weiss didn't have to work so much, but she's trying to cleanse her family name so I understand." She met her sister's lilac-colored eyes, "Don't tell Blake, but she's actually considering giving her a promotion to become her secretary."

"I still can't believe Blake accepted the offer to work there." Yang commented with a small chuckle, "After what the Schnees have done her to kind, it came as a surprise." The blonde sighed, placing her hand on her hip. "I can understand her reasons, though." She turned her attention back to Ruby, "What were you doing in Weiss' office this morning?"

The younger girl shrugged, "She forgot some kind of folder at home, so I brought it to her and was about to leave just as you called."

Twenty minutes passed and everybody had finally arrived. Sun came with some kind of banana pie (baked in Blake and Yang's oven) he wanted everybody to taste, Ren came with hamburgers and Nora brought the soda, Jaune had brought the hamburger buns, some hotdogs. Blake had already picked up the hotdog buns earlier along with some tuna (for herself, of course) and water. Weiss arrived late and had come empty handed, but it was expected of her. The gang gathered outside and after a while of chattering, goofing off, reminiscing about their days back as hunters and their time at Beacon, the chatter started to die down. Yang finally stood up and got everybody's attention.

She exchanged a knowing look with Sun, who offered her a grin in response. "So, Blake and I have some news." Yang smiled as Blake came to her side, folding her hands in front of her. "As you all know, we've been discussing having a family of our own for a while." Anticipation crossed everybody's faces and Yang grinned, "Well, we'll be having a baby!"

" _Congratulations!_  Li will have somebody to play with!" Nora grinned, clapping her hands together, "When are you due, Blake?" She asked, glancing at the faunus. The raven-haired woman just chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not the one expecting, Yang is." She gestured to her wife and Yang gave Nora a wink, responding that she would let them know whenever she went for a checkup. Blake continued, "Since we're both women, we chose Sun to be the donor." The man stood up at the mention of his name, a broad, proud grin on his face.

"Anything for you two," Sun turned to the rest of the gang, "and that goes to you guys as well, of course."

Weiss finally spoke up, "Yang, you're carrying a  _faunus_  child?" Everybody's attention focused on the CEO, Yang sending her a careful, but cold glare. "Oh don't look at me like that," Weiss muttered, noticing the looks of anticipation she was receiving, "I'm just concerned. While it's not unheard of for a human to carry a faunus child, the pregnancy  _is_ much more riskier. What if something goes wrong?"

Yang relaxed and crossed her arms over her chest, an aura of complete confidence and determination radiated off of her. It was mixed in with the surfacing motherly protectiveness. "Well, we'll be careful. If anything is out of the ordinary, we'll rush to the hospital without a moment's hesitation."

"Trust me when I say that they'll receive the best care possible if something were to happen," Jaune reassured the gang, "we'll make sure she and the baby are safe." After unlocking his aura, Jaune went into the medical department. When asked why he chose that over being a warrior, he said that he would be just as much of a hero saving lives as he would being a huntsman. He was still in training, but he was proud of the life he'd chosen.

"If you're sure," Weiss whispered, still conflicted, "I just don't want that anything happen to you, or your child."

Silence.

Noticing everybody else was finished expressing their concern and congratulating the couple, Ruby stood up, "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

* * *

**5 Months Later**

"Well, can you tell what it's going to be?" Yang asked, staring at the monitor as the man ran the scanner over her belly. She just barely heard his response, saying that he had to get a better look. Every time she came for a checkup, she would find herself staring at the outline of her child. She could already see the faunus traits developing, but wasn't able to tell just what kind of faunus the baby would be. She felt an overwhelming surge of affection rush through her when the baby on the screen visibly moved and a smile made its way to her lips.

Her lilac eyes shifted to the man, "It's a girl." He smiled at her and removed the scanner, handing her a few paper towels to wipe the liquid off of her belly. "Congratulations! Come back in a few weeks to make sure everything is up to date," he leaned in, "we have to keep an extra eye on you considering you're carrying a faunus child. Anything could go wrong at any time, so we want to make sure you're prepared and that we will be able to help you and your baby."

Yang nodded and whispered a thanks to the man, she pulled her shirt back down and exited the room. She glanced at the time on her scroll and she sighed, she would have to pick Blake up from work. Her car had stopped working on her yesterday and they were borrowing one of Weiss' vehicles. Finishing up in the hospital, she sent Blake a text asking her if she was ready. She knew her wife could be called back to work at any time and could work overtime, but her schedule was pretty much clear at the moment as she and Weiss had handled everything ahead of time.

A moment later, Blake responded and Yang ducked into the car. She started the engine and pulled out of the hospital parking lot, heading for the SDC. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled up and unlocked the doors. Blake was waiting for her at the exit and the faunus offered her a smile before climbing in. The two discussed what had happened at the hospital and at work, along with a few teasing flirts and compliments until they'd reached home.

Once inside and settled down, Blake sat beside her wife on the couch. "So, did you find out what gender our baby is going to be?" She asked, shifting so that she could lean against the blonde's side. Yang draped her robotic arm around the woman and kissed her head. "Its legs were hiding the genitals last time we went to check."

"We're having a baby girl!" Yang exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement anymore. "She's going to have a tail, but I can't _tail_  what kind of faunus she is going to be." Yang grinned, chuckling as Blake shot her an amused look that was probably supposed to be one of aggravation.

Blake rolled her eyes, "I hope she doesn't have your jokes, or else that'd be a _cat_ astrophe." Yang's grinned widened and her eyes lit up, but she didn't say anything. "We should probably start discussing names, then," Blake hummed, "since  _somebody_  wanted to wait and find out what gender the baby is."

Yang rest her head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Both Sun and I are blondes, and so is my father, so the chances of our daughter being a blonde are pretty good." Blake watched her for a moment, "Do you have any in mind?" Yang asked.

Blake met her eyes when Yang glanced down at her. "What about Amber?" She suggested and Yang clicked her tongue, quietly adding that to the list. "Chrysanthemum would be good, too. Like the yellow Chrysanthemum flowers?"

"We are not naming our baby a name I barely say." Yang muttered, her voice laced with amusement. Blake scoffed at her and reached up to poke the brawler's nose, who playfully snapped at her finger in response. "Any other suggestions?" Blake hummed and shook her head, letting her arm drop back to her side. "I have one I've been considering since we found out we were expecting a baby," Yang whispered and Blake watched her intently, patiently waiting for Yang to reveal the name.

Lilac met gold. "How would Summer sound?" She asked and Blake gave her a warm smile, knowing why Yang would suggest the name.

"It sounds perfect."

* * *

 **[Birth]  
** _This will be written from Ruby's perspective_

_Brr-riing!_

Silence.

_Brrr-riing!_

Silence.

_BRR-!_

Wiggling out of the embrace that had her almost completely trapped, Ruby grabbed her scroll off the end table and slid it open. She glanced down at Weiss when the white-haired woman's arms tightened around her, trying to pull her back to her. The younger woman shifted so that she was comfortable and answered the call at the last ring, she squeezed her eyes shut when the blinding light hit her in the face. "Ruby? Are you there?" It was Blake, and she sounded panicked.

"I'm here." Ruby replied tiredly, rubbing at her eyes. She felt movement beside her and she opened one eye to see Weiss' cyan pair blinking open to look at her, "It's Blake. . ." Ruby whispered to the white-haired girl just before Blake responded again, this time more calmly.

"Yang's in labor," the faunus informed them, "we're at the hospital. Is it too early for you come down here?" Blake asked after answering somebody in the background.

"Yeah, I can come down there." Ruby replied, rubbing at her forehead, "I thought she wasn't due for another two weeks?" Due being half asleep, her voice was slurred as she was just barely keeping her eyes open. Was the world supposed to be blurry? Her body felt heavy and she just wanted to shut her scroll off and go back to sleep, but Blake and Yang needed her. Yang needed her. She knew her sister would fly out of the bed immediately if she were in Yang's position.

Blake sighed, "She wasn't supposed to be due for another few weeks, but the baby decided to come early I guess." The woman chuckled weakly, "Oh, by the way, hey Weiss."

Weiss opened one eye and glared at the offending voice keeping her awake. She grunted her response and closed her eyes again while Ruby stiffened, "H-how did you know she was here?" Ruby asked nervously, she heard Weiss huff and the older girl rolled over to sit up, accepting that she'd been woken up. Ruby gave Weiss an apologetic smile.

"I heard you whispering something to somebody, and who else would it be?" She could practically see the smirk she knew Blake was wearing. "Don't worry, I'll let you tell Yang on your own." Ruby released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Now, up and out of bed. Both of you." Blake ended the call right then and Ruby fell back against the pillows.

"It's five in the morning, I don't feel like driving to a hospital!" She groaned, knowing it was just her exhaustion speaking. Reluctantly, she rolled out of the bed to get ready. Ruby was silent for a moment as she glanced around the bedroom, her silver eyes having adjusted to the darkness. "Where did you toss my clothes?"

"Anywhere and everywhere, but they're useless now. Just grab some from the closet."

"You tore the collar again, didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

**[At the hospital]**

"You're here!" Ruby turned to see Blake in the corner of the room, waving them over as if she'd been waiting on them. The young woman jogged over to the faunus with a smile, but it soon faded when she recognized the look of panic on Blake's face. "I don't know what's happening, but the doctors are acting like something went wrong. They told me she was good to go, but when I started for her room, they came running by me and told me that I couldn't see her just yet."

Ruby bit her lip, "That doesn't sound too good." She whispered as Weiss came to her side, a bottle of water in hand. The white-haired woman handed the bottle to Blake, who accepted it with a quiet  _'thanks'_ , "What do you think happened? Is there something wrong with the baby? All of her checkups were clear, right?" On the outside, Ruby appeared calm with the situation, but on the inside she was just as panicked as Blake.

"Okay, before we all jump to conclusions," Weiss started, "keep in mind that this is Yang we're talking about. I think you two are underestimating her strength." Blake sat down in the chair beside her and put her head into her hands.

"This has nothing to do with her strength," Blake whispered worriedly, "complications during a pregnancy, especially during birth, could possibly kill a woman."

 _How reassuring!_  Ruby thought bitterly, shifting her glare away from Blake. "I'm sure everything will-" Before she could finish, a man came around the corner and gestured for Blake to follow him. Without a word, the faunus stood up and quickly disappeared around the corner. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby noticed a few disgusted glares shot in Blake's direction and she swallowed her growl. The silver-eyed woman turned to Weiss, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Weiss gave her a small smile, glancing around the room to make sure nobody was watching them before planting a kiss to the younger woman's forehead, "She'll be fine, she's Yang. . ."

A few minutes passed and Blake returned with a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "Well," she said quietly, her voice full of affection and happiness, "come on, you two. There's somebody who'd love to meet you." Ruby was on her feet in an instant, quickly coming to Blake's side with Weiss following closely behind. No words were spoken as the faunus lead them to a small room at the end of a hall. Ruby's heart started pounding in her chest and the world fell deaf as her friend slid the door open. Silently, she stepped into the room and glanced to see her sister's unruly mane of blonde hair.

Her attention immediately focused on the small bundle of purple blankets and her eyes widened. She was an aunt now. . . "Ruby," Yang's voice was laced with mirth, "you look more nervous than Blake was! Come here, she won't bite." Blake was already at the blonde's side, brushing some of Yang's hair out of her eyes and placing a kiss to her forehead. Ruby cautiously approached the bedside until she could see the child Yang held in her arms.

A pair of baby blue eyes stared at her as if the infant was trying to figure out what to make of Ruby, her brows furrowed in confusion and Ruby had to suppress a squeal. The baby had damp curly blonde hair that seemed to be just as bright as her mother's. Yang had a bottle propped up against her shoulder, the tips of her robotic fingers keeping it in place so that the newborn could suck. Ruby could now see a blonde tail wrapped around the little baby's body and she chuckled, "Hey there, little one." She whispered affectionately, she glanced up at her sister and Blake, "You never told us what you two were going to name her."

"Summer." Ruby's blood ran cold and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, "We're naming her Summer. . ." Replacing the icy cold wave that had rushed over her, warmth spread in Ruby's chest and she gave her sister a watery smile. Her throat tightened and she simply wrapped her arms around Yang's neck as a response. "Jeez, Ruby, you're more emotional than Blake was!" The older sister said with a laugh, as the younger girl pulled away to recompose herself.

Yang's lilac eyes turned to Weiss, who was standing in the corner of the room, and she frowned. "Hey." Weiss glanced up at her, "Get over here. You're part of this family, too." She shifted baby Summer in her arms so that she was facing the white-haired woman, she spoke in a baby-like voice. "Come here, Aunty Weissy! I wanna say hi!"

Weiss gave the blonde a warm smile and crossed the room to the bed, coming to Ruby's side so she could look down at the infant. "Well hello to you, too." The woman smiled, "Welcome to the family." She glanced up at the three women watching her, "You'll love it here. . ."

"Wait," Ruby suddenly frowned, "where's-"

"Sun?" All eyes turned to the blonde man suddenly standing in the middle of the room, surprisingly wearing a shirt that actually covered his chest, "Oh, I'm right here! You didn't really think I'd miss this, did you?"

Yang smirked at the man as he approached, "Careful, you might turn into an emotional mess like this one." She gestured to Ruby with elbow and said girl scowled playfully at her, pretending to be offended. Sun waved her off with a 'nah', but Ruby smirked when the blonde man suddenly fell quiet, his blue eyes locked on the infant Yang held in her arms.

_3\. . . 2 . . 1. . ._

"Look at her! She's so beautiful!" Tears came to Sun's eyes and he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to swallow the girl-like squeal. "I'm an uncle! Hello! What's your name?" Yang provided him with the newborn's name and his grinned widened, "It fits." He complimented, now much more calm now that he'd gotten it all out. "What kind of faunus is she?" He asked.

Ruby looked at her sister, waiting for an answer. Yang gently took the blonde tail into her hands and hummed. "The doctor said she might be a monkey faunus. Since Sun is a faunus and I'm not, his trait must've passed down to her." The blonde woman mentioned. "That doesn't matter, though, we love her anyway."

The silver-eyed woman returned to her sister's side as Sun moved out of the way and walked over to Blake's side, allowing room for everybody to gaze down at the newborn, who had already fallen asleep. A comfortable silence filled the room.

"Welcome to the world, my Summer Sunshine. . ." Yang whispered, stroking her daughter's cheek.

* * *

**I'm in need of some writing prompts so I can get back into the swing of things and finish my two WR fics, so if you have any one-shot ideas for little Summer, PM me and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
